Dora, Blue, and Thomas' Christmas/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Dora, Blue, and Thomas' Christmas. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues/Thomas & Friends Theme Song & Title Card) *(Door opens) *Steve: Hi!, Merry Christmas!, It's Me, Steve! *Dora: Hola!, Feliz Navidad!, Soy Dora! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Thomas: Hello, Everybody!, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine! *Steve: And Today, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, and My Friends are Here! *Dora: Say "Hi", Everyone! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Steve: We're So Glad You're Here!, and You're Just in Time to Help Us Decorate Our House for Christmas!, Hey!, Do You Wanna Help Us Decorate? *Child: Yeah! *Dora: You Will? *Thomas: Great! *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, Let's Get Started! *Blue: (Barks Let's Start With The Fire Place!) *Steve: Okay!, Let's See What We've Got in This Box!, We've Got..., Stockings, Snowmen Statues, and..., Ooh!, Ornaments! *Boots: But, Which of These Things Go on Top of The Edge? *Dora: Good Question, Boots! *Thomas: Do You Know? *Steve: Which of These Things Go on Top of The Edge of The Fire Place?, The Stockings, The Snowmen Statues, or The Ornaments? *Child: The Stockings! *Benny: The Stockings!, Yeah! *Tickety: You're Right! *Steve: The Stockings Go on The Handle Parts! *Dora: Fantastico! *Tico: Muy Bien! *Thomas: You're Good at This! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Let's Put The Snowflake Decorations on Top of The Ceiling!) *Isa: Great Idea, Blue! *Steve: We Can Put The Snowflake Decorations on Top of The Ceiling! *Dora: But We Need Something High Up to Decorate The Snowflake Decorations! *Thomas: But What? *Steve: Do You Know?, Which of These Ladders is The Highest? *Child: That One!, The Tallest! *Steve: Ooh!, This One!, Thanks! *(Steve climbs the tallest ladder and decorates the ceiling) *Steve: There! *Slippery: Wow!, Nice, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Dora: Great!, Now We're Finished! *Thomas: We Got The Things Set Up! *Isa: Hey, Blue!, Are We Finished? *Blue: (Barks No, Isa!, We Forgot to Do One Last Thing!) *Steve: We Forgot to Do One Thing? *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Dora: Does Anybody Know What We Forgot to Do? *Tico: No Sabemos! *Sidetable: We Don't Know! *Thomas: Hey, Blue!, What Did We Forgot to Do? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea! *Dora: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Forgot to Do for Christmas! *Thomas: We Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Dora and Thomas: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember! *Dora: Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Thomas: Blue's Clues! *Mailbox: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Diego: Yeah!, How? *Dora: Hey!, I Have Something To Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Steve: You Do, Dora? *Dora: Si!, It's in My Backpack!, Mochilla! *Backpack: Si? *Dora: I Need Something to Get Rid of This Pawprint!, Do You Have Anything in There? *Backpack: Si!, I Have Something to Clean Up The Pawprint!, But You Need to Say "Backpack!" *Steve: Great Idea!, Will You Check Dora's Backpack to Find Something to Clean Up This Pawprint? *Child: Yeah! *Dora: Great! *Thomas: Say Backpack! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Backpack, Backpack!, Backpack, Backpack!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Hola!, Feliz Navidad!, Dora Needs Something to Clean Up The Pawprint So She, Steve, Thomas, Blue, and Their Friends Can Play Blue's Clues!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint?, No!, That's A Baby Bottle!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint?, No!, That's Honey!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint? *(The blue cursor clicks on the towel) *Backpack: Si!, The Towel!, The Towel Can Clean Up The Pawprint!, Smart Looking!, Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! *Steve: Great!, We Can Use The Towel To Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Dora: But We're Gonna Need Your Help! *Thomas: Put Your Hands on The Towel, Put It on The Pawprint, and... *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean! *(The pawprint cleans up) *Shovel: We Did It! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yay!) *Steve: We Got Rid of The Pawprint! *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Thomas: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, We Need Something for Blue's Clues! *Pail: But What Do We Need? *Steve: I Know!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Boots: Notebook!, Right! *Steve: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, I've Heard That We Forgot Something to Do! *Dora: Yeah!, But We're Gonna Play Blue's Clues to Find Out! *Tickety: Dora's Right! *Sidetable: Oh!, Wow!, Good Idea!, Hey, Steve!, For Our Holiday Game of Blue's Clues, You Can Use Your Holiday Notebook! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Thomas: Merry Christmas! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Pawprint! *Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *Thomas: And That's Our First... *Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: A Clue! *Dora: Then We Put It in Our... *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Notebook! *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dora: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Thomas: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Dora: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Thomas: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Dora: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve and Thomas: (Singing) Think... *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Dora: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Thomas: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So, We're Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What We Forgot to Do for Christmas! *Dora: Will You Help Us Find The Clues? *Thomas: Oh!, You Will?, Awesome! *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Benny: Hey!, Where's Blue? *Slippery: I Don't Know, Benny! *Steve: Which Way Did Blue Go? *Child: That Way! *Dora: That Way?, Gracias! *Sidetable: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Thomas: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Isa: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Do You Guys See Any Clues? *Tico: No! *Mailbox: I Don't See One! *Dora: Hmm. *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: New Year? *Dora: Today is New Years Eve? *Thomas: But..., It's Not Even 2020, Yet!, Today is Christmas! *Child: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue? *Diego: Where? *Child: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue! *Dora: On These..., Christmas Lights! *Shovel: These Christmas Lights are Our First Clue! *Boots: Who's Gonna Draw Our First Clue? *Steve: Me!, I'll Draw These Christmas Lights in Our Holiday Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Dora: Okay!, Christmas Lights! *Steve: Uh..., Does Anybody Have A Red Crayon and A Green Crayon I Could Use? *Isa: Hey!, I Have A Red Crayon and A Green Crayon!, Here You Go, Steve! *Steve: Thank You, Isa! *Isa: You're Welcome! *Steve: Okay!, First, Let's Draw A Small Curve Like This for The Cord, Then Use Our Red Crayon to Draw Red Lights on The Bottom, and Then Color Them In, Then We Use Our Green Crayon to Make Green Lights on The Top, and Then We Color Them In!, There, Christmas Lights. *Thomas: Hey!, Nice Drawing, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Thomas!, Okay!, So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We Forgot to Do for Christmas! *Dora: And Our First Clue is Christmas Lights! *Thomas: So, What Did We Forgot to Do for Christmas, With Christmas Lights? *Tico: Oh! *Diego: You Think? *Pail: Maybe That's It! *Steve: But..., I Think We Better Find Two More Clues and We'll Wait and See. *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!, Come Quick!) *Steve: Uh-Oh!, That Sounds Like Blue! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Blue!) *Tickety: She Wants Us to Come Quick! *Dora: Vamonos! *Thomas: Hey, Blue!, What's The Problem? *Blue: (Barks Look at All The Presents!, They are All Mixed Up!) *Steve: Oh, No!, The Presents are All Mixed Up! *Boots: Yeah!, The Presents are Not in The Right Order! *Thomas: That Dosen't Work at All! *Dora: Will You Help Us Fix The Presents? *Steve: You Will?, Great! *Isa: So, What Presents are In The Order? *Child: Those Ones! *Thomas: Those Ones!, You Think?, Well, Let's See! *Steve: These Presents are in A Color Pattern!, Red, Orange, Red, Orange, Red, Red! *Dora: Si!, These Presents at The End are Mixed Up! *Thomas: Yeah!, These Presents Have The Same Color!, It's Supposed to Be A Pattern! *Slippery: So, What Color Comes After Red? *Child: Orange! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, Orange! *(Blue switches the red present to an orange present) *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Thomas: Great Job! *(The next pattern of colored presents come next) *Dora: Oh!, More Presents! *Steve: Let's See!, Yellow, Green, Green, Green, Yellow, Green, Yellow, Green!, Wait A Second! *Thomas: Do You Think This Pattern Looks Right? *Child: No! *Steve: No!, No!, Because, This Pattern is Mixed Up, Too! *Benny: Yeah!, Look!, These Two in The Middle are The Same Color!, Green! *Sidetable: That's Supposed to Be A Pattern, Too! *Dora: So, What Color is Before Green? *Child: Yellow! *Dora: Si!, Yellow! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Transcripts